


Five Times Lucina Watches Over Her Parents ...

by hinotoriii



Series: Unbreakable Threads [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<i>... And The One Time She Realises She No Longer Has To</i> '. Changing the fate of the world is one thing, but what happens in the years leading up to that task? Follow Lucina as she catches some of the glimpses into her parents life before she was born, and the difficulty she has trying to remain as nothing more than an enigma to them. Until the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Lucina Watches Over Her Parents ...

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as one drabble of a headcanon I had partway through my second play through of the game, but then it grew. I still don't think I'm done with this universe, so expect the possibility of more following this families life together. 
> 
> This is very loosely based off the game, as you can tell from their conversations. Hopefully though, it all makes sense.

**_I_ **

Fighting her parents in battle is something strange and unusual, and that she thinks she'll never truly get used to. Nor is it something she'll ever find herself wanting to do for any reason that is serious.

When she was a young girl growing up in the royal castle and somewhat oblivious to the danger that was brewing outside the nations walls, Lucina used to beg her father as often as possible for sword training sessions. She remembers how they would prepare out in the training grounds, wooden swords at the ready as Chrom would never allow her to use the ones which were made from real steel or silver until she was much older. Many a time Lucina would often win their battles, always managing to find a way to one-up over her father, never really considering that perhaps he was going easy on her until she started to grow older and more suspicious of such things.

Even if she hadn’t grown suspicious when she was younger, Lucina only had to consider the current fight against him to understand that during all their fights he _had_ infact been holding back. This time he was giving it his all, pushing Lucina further and further back with every strike of his sword. Lucina found it tricky to gain her footing at times, but all the same she tries to push back just as strong against him. With each clash the two Falchion’s blades made against one another sparks would appear, the sound that follow echoing loudly around them.

Close by them in the background Lucina often catches the sight of a familiar cloaked figure in the background, fighting off some of the other foes that remain beside one of their comrades. A book was clutched tightly against their side as they made a leap backwards, the powerful flames of arcfire leaving the figures gloved fingertips and pushing them back slightly with the impact. At some point during the battle the figures hood had fallen, revealing a head of light blue hair tied up into a high ponytail, along with the determined face of a young woman.

The woman is as much a distraction for Lucina as the man she is currently fighting is, and after sparing a glance in her direction again Lucina grits her teeth, using all her force to push her father back. From behind her own mask another bead of sweat rolls down from her forehead, and she grips on tightly to her own Falchion, before pulling back and sending another slash into the fray. Chrom manages to block the attack, catching the blades in another lock instead, watching the face of his foe with determined eyes.

“Where did you learn to fight like that?”

The question causes something to stir within Lucina, but she tries to ignore whatever it is for the time being. Instead she pulls their blades out of the lock they’re in, taking a leap back before pushing forward once more. Again Chrom seems prepared for the attack and blocks her, their techniques and fighting style both so similar, as if they were two sides of the same mirror.

“I learnt --” Lucina responds, pulling her blade free and pushing forward powerfully again, the exertion of the attack causing her to pant between breathes. “From _my father!”_

For a second she thinks she’s found an opening, one where she could strike and not harm her father in the process. But then as she moves her blade swiftly to strike that of the twin sword fighting against her meets her blade, again clashing loudly against each other. Lucina let’s out a frustrated growl at the action, before trying to push up her own defence as Chrom begins to fight back once more.

With each blow Lucina takes another step back, meeting each of Chrom’s attacks and defending against them. The strikes become quicker and more controlled from him, and Lucina -- not used to fighting her father in such a way and with such strength coming from him -- panics momentarily, trying to figure out how she could break the cycle. The moment seems to cost her however, as suddenly Lucina does manage to lose her footing, and after striking Chrom’s blade away from her once again she falls backwards. Her own blade clatters to her side as she falls, her hands quickly reaching out to balance her just as her back manages to hit the solid ground below her.

A shot of pain runs up her side from the impact and Lucina winces from it behind her mask. Slowly, she tries to push herself up into a sitting position, yet when she finds herself resting on her arms she feels a cold tip of metal slide slowly beneath her chin. Opening her eyes Lucina looks up, finding herself eye to eye with Chrom standing over her, a serious expression written across his face. Her gaze travels down, noting the hilt of his sword which he still holds tightly onto, and how it travels between the two of them, until it settles … pointed towards her.

She understands then that she’s lost the challenge. Chrom has won, and from it has become the new champion of the arena.

“Now seems like a good time to call this quits, don’t you think?”

Lucina watches him, seeing the way that his lips twitch at the edges somewhat and knowing that he’s fighting back his smirk. There’s a long pause as they exchange glances before eventually Lucina gives in to her defeat, leaning back across the ground and letting out a sound of frustration towards the ceiling above her.

Yet still, she can’t help but feel like she’s transported herself back in time. She feels like that little girl training with her father once again, only this time, the roles have reversed. Lucina can’t help but to think that also, for the first time it really feels like the first battle they’ve had together where they’ve both resorted to using their full strengths against one another.

The battle had never been about anything more than to bring back that little slice of the past which she missed more and more every day. At least, from her perspective it wasn’t. And if she had to fight the past champion again in order to face her father -- the champion who seemed to carry a great discomfort around her for some reason -- then Lucina would in a heartbeat.

Because for a while, it was as if nothing had shifted and changed in her world.

 

 

_**II** _

The evening following the attempt on Emmeryn's life, Lucina spots Robin walking outside within the castle grounds, book tucked securely under her arm. It reminds her of the eve before, when she had defended both her and Chrom from a surprise attack whilst trying to warn them about the approaching assassination attempt, and for a quick moment Lucina worries about her mother’s safety as she wanders about by herself.

That is, she worries until the familiar sound of her father calling out reaches her ears.

"Robin?"

From where she's hiding Lucina watches her mother’s footsteps slow to a stop. She makes sure the leaves of the shrubbery are still shielding her from anyones view, keeping careful to remain both still and silent as Robin turns on her heel, meeting Chrom as he closed the remaining bridge of distance to catch up with her.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? You know it's not safe after what almost happened."

Even though her back is turned from her, in her mind Lucina can still almost see the look her mother is surely wearing upon her younger face at Chrom's concern; can still imagine the soft smile which graces itself upon Robin's lips.

"I was just heading back to my room. I thought as long as I remained close towards the castle and the lit paths that it would be alright."

Chrom lets out a relieved breath of air, reaching up with a hand to rub at the back of his head, messing up part of his hair in the process.

"I'd say that I'd really prefer you keeping to using the corridors _inside_ the castle when it grows darker during the eve and nightfall, but I have a feeling that you wouldn't listen to such a suggestion either way," He says, letting his arm drop to his side again with a flop. "Do you mind if I walk with you instead? If anything, it would make some of my worries rest at ease."

"Not at all," Robin replies, stepping aside and gesturing freely with her freehand, allowing Chrom to join her.

Chrom moves so that he stands alongside her, and the two begin to walk along the grounds at a slower pace than before. Lucina feels a warmth in her chest at seeing her father walk with no trouble, and it’s a reminder of another thing she's glad she's achieved changing in this world: the fact that she helped her father avoid serious harm and injury. Her eyes continue to follow the path her two young parents walk in, yet she does not move from her position behind the shrubbery, too frightened to break such a moment and cause alarm with her presence.

"I've been meaning to speak with you, actually." Chrom says as he and Robin walk. "We haven't really had an opportunity to do so though, have we? Especially not after yesterday."

"It’s true, we haven't. But the reasons have been more than understandable," Robin replies. She pauses for a second, readjusting the book where it sits underneath her arm. "We've a chance to speak to one another now, however."

"I just -- I feel like I haven't really thanked you."

"Thanked me?" Robin asks, confusion colouring her tone.

"For the help you've given us all thus far," Chrom presses. "The Shepherds -- they've achieved so much more during the short time that you've been with us. _We've_ been achieving so much more. And every time you've helped us, every time you've lent us your hand, we’ve come out stronger for it. I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you're doing."

"Chrom ..." Robin begins, once again slowing to a stop before turning to face the man beside her. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I help you and everyone else because I want to, because I feel it's something I owe to you all. It's not as if it's something I was or ever am forced to do."

"I know that, I know. It's just -- I hope you know how much you mean to us. To everyone."

Lucina notices her mothers head cock to one side in confusion, and even with the distance between her and her parents, she can still notice the light blush that's slowly beginning to creep and highlight her fathers face.

"We consider you one of us, Robin. We have for a long while now. It's like ... you were meant to find us."  Chrom pauses, before shaking his head and laughing to himself, letting his gaze fall to the ground. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true. Lissa adores you. Frederick no longer bears any ill will towards you. The rest of the other recruits respect your thoughts and opinions, and agree that since you’ve become our tactician our performance on the battlefield has improved significantly. I know I speak for everyone when I say ... we value having you with us."

There's a silence that lasts longer than the others before had, and Lucina waits anxiously for her mother’s response. She tries to resist the urge to lean forward, knowing that if she did so she could risk rustling the leaves with her movements.

"Thank you," She finally hears her mother say softly, although Lucina can hear the hidden layers of warmth tied into her words.

Lucina knows how much her father’s words meant to her mother in that moment, even if the exchange she was watching was one she had never heard stories of from her own version of events. Lucina still recalls how her mother had mentioned in brief passing at times that she had times where she felt confused and lonely; where she never felt like she really belonged in the world. It had always been her father and their friends that had provided her with a place that allowed her to do that, to belong. Still, something within Lucina yearns  for her to run and reach for her mother, to wrap her arms around her tightly and tell her that she belonged with all of them with her own words.

"You ... make me feel like I belong," Robin continues, voice light like a feather.  "Helping you all gives me a reason, just as much as being in all of your company does. And as long as I am continuing to help and you continue to desire my help and company, I'll remain with you all. I vow to try my very hardest to protect your sister and your kingdom, but also if I can, all of you, too."

A small smile grows on Chrom's lips, and although Lucina notices the split moment of hesitation where he is unsure of hugging Robin would cross some sort of line, she sees him reach forward to squeeze the woman's shoulder tightly, as if in reassurance.

"As long as you still desire to remain with us and stay in our company, we'll always be there for you, too. You're our friend, Robin. And a very dear one at that." Another pause. "In fact -- I consider you to be my best friend."

For a moment Robin doesn’t respond, but Lucina catches how she glances down at the ground herself briefly. She’s sure that knowing her parents Robin’s cheeks are tinted with a light blush just like her fathers still remain, and Lucina can’t help but to smile to herself as she thinks about how bashful the two seem to be around one another.

“I’m pretty sure Frederick would have something to say about that,” Robin teases, causing Chrom’s smile to brighten and show the whites of his teeth.

“Then we’ll just have to not tell him we had this conversation,” Chrom replies, pulling his hand away from Robin’s shoulder and taking a step back. “Consider it our secret.”

Lucina hears Robin let out a small laugh at Chrom’s words, watching the way his eyes don’t stop watching her. She shakes her head before turning around again and standing beside Chrom once more, shifting her book from beneath her arm so that she can carry it against her chest instead with both hands.

“I didn’t think you would be the type to keep secrets from Frederick,” Robin replies through her light, bubbling laughter, slowly beginning to move in step with Chrom as they continue to walk.

“Oh, I have a few,” Chrom musses. “You’d be surprised what he doesn’t know.”

“Like?” Robin asks, curiosity shadowing her question.

“Like how he doesn’t know I broke three practice swords the other week because I hid them in a safe spot where they’d go unnoticed,” Chrom replies, glancing at Robin out of the corner of his eye for her reaction. Another bubble of laughter leaves her lips, and Robin moves her hand to rest over her mouth as she giggles.

“That’s a terrible secret to keep from him.”

They continue to speak to one another while the work, although Lucina no longer can hear what it is they are saying. Their voices become muffled the further they move away, yet the exchange she caught enough has Lucina smiling softly to herself. There’s an ache within her chest, a longing to be with her parents, and seeing them so careful and still so new around one another only adds to the emotion. Because Lucina knows there’s so much this version of her parents have yet to face alongside one another, yet now that one of the pinnacle events of her future have been altered and with Emmeryn alive and well, Lucina hopes that they never have to face the hardships that caused the parents in her timeline to age so quickly.

She hopes they never lose their smiles and happiness.

 

**_III_ **

Emmeryn's death comes all too quickly and shocks everyone to their cores.

Lucina is overcome with a feeling of which she's all too familiar with and which she hoped she'd never feel again: failure. She embraces the fear that grips her, suffocating in its near crushing pain, and begins to believe the possibility that the future she's trying to change may in fact be unavoidable.

The day of Emmeryn's funeral somehow manages to hit home even more.

It is a large affair -- what one would expect from a Kingdom mourning a ruler in which it’s people actually looked up to and admired -- and a morose, somber cloud seems to linger over all. Lucina decides she needs to attend the event, if not for the ruler she would only read about in stories and history books, then for the aunt she would never grow to know and love for herself.

She shields herself from the masses again, keeping to a crowd of people whom are all too busy speaking to one another and exchanging stories about their now late Exalt to notice the stranger, and Lucina takes the time to look around her. She notices the nobles that have attended; allies from some of the nearby Kingdoms that have come to pay their respects. She sees the Shepherds, all kept close together and silent, the same expression of pain written across each of their faces.

And right towards the front of the room Lucina notices the remains of a mourning family: her Aunt, Lissa. Frederick, the knight whom had assigned his life to protecting all three of the royal siblings. And her own father, Chrom, perhaps the most somber of the lot.

Beside him, Lucina notices, stands Robin, dressed in the same, unmistakable Tactician coat which she wore on the battlefield.

Robin's expression is hard and unreadable, and she seems to stare directly at a fixed spot ahead of her. Lucina is able to see through the cold exterior however. Beneath it all Robin held not only her own pain close to her heart, but also the added burden of empathy towards the rest of her friends and comrades. Inside Lucina knew that her mother was just as devastated and as broken as they all were, the only difference was that she had the strength of her masks to hide herself behind.

Lucina knew that she was hiding behind a mask now to help seem strong, so as to aid the man so distraught beside her.

The man that had lost his sister and gained a responsibility he never hoped or wanted to hold; all on the same day.

The man who was still very much a boy, in truth, a boy who needed his eldest sister to look to for guidance.

Only, there was no older sister to look up to now, and Chrom finds himself as the eldest sibling. Chrom was now the figure not only for Lissa to look up to, but for hundreds -- perhaps even thousands -- of other people to do the same.

He drew out a sigh underneath his breath, letting his head bow lower as glances down towards the ground for a brief moment. With her almost stone like presence beside him Robin discreetly moves her hand beneath where it’s hidden by the sleeves of her cloak, wrapping it around Chrom’s wrist as an act of support.

"We're here with you," She murmurs, her lips hardly moving as she speaks. "We'll get through today, and then we'll all take each day as it goes from there. Just like we said would."

Chrom doesn’t move or look at Robin, only let out another small breath of exhaustion before replying.

"How do we move on from here and act like everything is still well and good in the world?"

"We don't," Robin answers. "We just try to do the best we can with what we've been handed with."

It was a conversation they'd shared before, when Robin had found Chrom crying the night they returned to the castle. Yet the words help to calm Chrom, reminding him that no one expects things to ever completely be what they once were.

With her eyes traced on them Lucina watches the exchange, and although she can't hear or read what they say, she knows it's Robin’s way of supporting Chrom through what is probably the hardest day of his life. She smiles sadly to herself, watching as Robin pulls her hand away when Lissa turns with fresh tears in her eyes to hug her brother, and there's nothing Lucina wishes more for in that moment than the possibility that such pain could have been averted.

 

_**III-2** _

The eve before the Shepherds battle Gangrel, Lucina halts in her footsteps at the sound of voices. She's on the edge of a forest near the groups makeshift camp, and when she turns in the voices direction, she spots the somewhat distant figures of her two parents standing close to one another deep in conversation. Just as she's about to hide behind a tree before they can spot her Lucina freezes, catching just out of the corner of her eye the moment Chrom leans forward and kisses Robin.

It's the first time in this universe that she sees them kiss, and Lucina can't help how her eyes widen for a moment. Quickly her mind clears, just enough that she remembers to dash behind the nearest tree, and pokes her head out to continue watching the exchange.

Slowly, Chrom pulls away, and for a second Robin seems to lean towards him as if he were magnetic, before opening her eyes and staring up at him with a wide eyed expression. Chrom on the other hand is smiling, and if it weren't for the darkness of the night sky Lucina knew his cheeks would be tinted slightly pinker in a blush.

"Does that answer your question?" She hears him say, voice softer in the way it only seemed to be around his mother and herself.

"... It certainly helps to clear a lot of things up, yes," Robin replies, sounding slightly breathless. Chrom's hands rest upon her shoulders, carefully caressing as he moves to her arms and back up again.

"When this war is over --" Chrom says, voice slightly lower than before. "-- We can be together properly. I just needed you to know now. I couldn't hold the truth in any longer, especially not after all this time trying to hide it away."

"You've been in love with me for a while now?" Robin asks, sounding somewhat surprised. Chrom lets out a chuckle of laughter through his breath, his smile widening.

"Yes," He answers unashamedly. "I think I've been in love with you since the day we first met. It just took me a little while to really realise that's what it was."

Lucina has a hand pressed against her mouth, fighting to hide all the emotions she can feel fluttering inside her, as if a cage of butterflies had suddenly been set free. This is not a story she'd heard from her parents before, but one she had always wondered about. Always had she wondered as to how the two of them moved from the position of friends to something so much more, but catching part of the scene unfold before her very eyes is both unexpected; and something so much more special than she had ever imagined.

For the first time in weeks -- perhaps even a couple of months -- Lucina watches her parents both smile truthfully and brightly once again. And although the world has not changed or stopped spinning, although Emmeryn has not returned to them to bring back what joy was lost with her demise, that happiness had still been found from them. Within them.

Chrom and Robin are the source for each others happiness, and that is why they can love one another so deeply and so effortlessly.

It's as if they were two separate halves that finally, after their confessions, had the opportunity to become one complete whole.

 

 

**_IV_ **

Lucina’s there the day Chrom and Robin finally get married.

It’s a much larger affair than Lucina imagined as a child, but then she suspects that it makes more sense for it to be so. After all, not only is it a day to celebrate the couple's union, it’s also an occasion to celebrate the welcoming of a new member to the Ylisse Royal Family. Chrom first and foremost is a Prince, soon to become the Exalted King, and eventually Robin will stand by his side as Queen Consort.

The streets have been filled with gossip and talk about the upcoming event for weeks now. Lucina has heard it, all the rumours and thoughts which the kingdom and it’s citizens have to offer, and even she can't deny that deep within the very pit of her stomach it feels as if a cage of butterflies has been unlocked and set free. She's just as anxiously excited about seeing her parents as others appear to be, regardless of the brief stories she's heard whilst growing up about their wedding day.

She's hiding the shadows of the huge, majestic hall, behind one of the many pure white pillars that stand tall within when the room falls silent for Robin's entrance. From the darkness Lucina’s eyes automatically move to watch in the direction of where he mother stands across the room. Walking beside her Lucina spots Lon’qu -- the man that has become almost like a brother to Robin despite his fear and discomfort among most women, save for one or two exceptions -- a familiar serious expression set upon his face. Following behind them is Olivia, her small and delicate hands lifting the long length of the train of Robin’s dress. Yet despite them both, it’s Robin who draws the attention.

She's dressed in a beautiful full length dress which fans out just past her hips. It’s more or less completely white in colour, apart from the bottom half where part of it begins to fade into a light, sky blue colour, reminiscent of the way ocean meets sky and blends all colours into one. More of the white fabric falls over the blue effortlessly, adding a soft, calm subtleness about the design.

The top half of the dress -- leading from the upper half of Robin’s chest and resting at the collar of neck as well as falling down the length of her arms -- is patterned in lace, both delicate and intricate in a way that Lucina thinks must have taken hours; perhaps even days to fully complete. Her hands are covered by gloves, as is usual for Robin, yet this time they made of satin and pure white in colour, leading past her elbow and meeting the lace. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail, long blue hair fanning out against her back yet styled differently from how it usually sits. This time it is curled, and near where her hair is tied sits a small selection of flowers, connected to the edge of a light veil which falls over the entirety of her face.

Although her mother is barely recognisable in her current appearance, Lucina can't help but to believe she's the most beautiful woman in the room.

As Robin finally slows to a stop before Chrom, Lucina watches them exchange bright, warm smiles with one another, and from the way he's looking at her with such adoration in his eyes, Lucina knows he thinks Robin is breathtaking in her beauty too.

They both are, Lucina thinks. Her father is dressed in a way which complements her mothers dress, his Royal clothes white instead of blue, with silver buttons and trimming. A cape drapes over his back and shoulders, again white on the outside but on the reverse a rich blue colouring, strikingly similar to that of his hair.

She watches as carefully, he takes Robin’s gloved hand with his own. Chrom slowly begins to move up the last few steps that lay before them, all the while making sure Robin follows with him as his grip on her hand remains firm. Lon 'qu and Olivia move to where Lissa and Frederick stand to one side, joining them and watching along with rest of the Shepherds and room surrounding them as the ceremony begins.

Lucina doesn't think herself much of a cryer. She’s been brought during a period full of war and despair within her own timeline, and can only remember a handful of times she's cried due to the circumstances it brought with it. Yet watching her parents exchange vows and promise themselves to one another manages to tug away deep inside Lucina’s own heart. By the time that Chrom is resting a light, delicate tiara upon Robin’s head Lucina feels a tear sliding it’s way down the apple of her cheek, and as her carefully pulls the veil covering his newly declared wife's face away and rests it over her head, the bright look he holds upon his face the moment before they both meet for a kiss breaks her apart.

She's seen her parents share in their affection before, but seeing it happening now is different. Reflected in both of their expressions is deep emotions of hope and love, of the joy which is felt when a new life opens up before two young people. This is Chrom and Robin embracing their desire to be together after so long fighting it, and it is them watching the door open to all the fresh new possibilities and experiences they can share together.

For the first time, it really hits Lucina how young her parents are right now in this timeline. How even with the hardships they've faced, they still manage to remain bright and hopeful despite it all.

\------ --------- ------

After the ceremony, Chrom and Robin make their way out onto the royal balcony for the first time as husband and wife. Even as she walks away, Lucina hears the cheers of the kingdom as they are introduced to their future Queen officially for the first time.

She's happy that at least the citizens seem to favour her father’s choice in Robin. Lucina unfortunately knows it does not get any easier for her mother from here within the court, and that she is already likely to be facing ridicule for not being what they consider is 'Royal Blood'. It's ridiculous really, how petty the court can be when it comes to it, and Lucina still recalls the days her mother would be saddened by the whispered words and rumours that sometimes followed her around.

It's one thing in which Lucina knows she holds no power in being able to change, regardless of much she may wish to do so. Instead, as she disappears from the cheering crowds before anyone can notice her, Lucina hopes this version of her mother is just that bit stronger not to let such things affect or distract her too much from the things that matter most.

 

**_ V _ **

Two years following Chrom and Robin’s marriage and coronation, the kingdom briefly celebrates the addition of another to the throne. This time, it’s due to the announcement of a royal birth.

Lucina knows this day well -- or at least knows what it means at most. After all, the date in which in lands on is one of much familiarity to her, what with it being her birthday.

Lucina quickly notices that both Chrom and Robin appear to grow more apprehensive and protective of things, however. The babe that is now a part of their family is shown to the kingdom a week or two after her birth, and even after is very rarely seen in public during the months that follow. Rumours of unrest from the Valmese region slowly begin to spread past the city walls, far enough to reach the ears of Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds that still remain by his side, until eventually the decision of assigning scouts to check and search for any of the leads they have is finally made.

Times are once again beginning to grow more cautious across the land, and any of the peace and rest that may have been found during the years since Gangrel’s passing are slowly coming to an end. Lucina senses the shift in mood, the unsettling way it slowly begins to slide over them like an oncoming raincloud.

It's what leads her to finding the familiar hole-in-the-wall spot Chrom made during training -- and still had yet to patch back up again -- to sneak into the castle grounds, just to see what was happening on the inside for herself. Little does she expect however for her mother to be walking through the grounds, carrying her young daughter in her arms.

It's the soft lilt of Robin's voice that has Lucina freezing; before ducking down behind the shrubbery and hoping that she doesn't make too much noise from the rustling of leaves and twigs on the ground below her feet. Out of one of the gaps in the foliage before her Lucina spots her mothers figure, noticing that the woman's attention is set completely on the little girl she holds, a warm, comfortable smile sitting upon her lips as they move to speak with her.

"Didn't mother tell you that it would be a beautiful day outside, Lu? Definitely a day for the both of us to get out from inside the big, stuffy castle, isn't it?"

From where she's hiding the older Lucina smiles wistfully, recalling the familiar use of the nickname she hasn't heard in years. Her heart aches, and Lucina finds she has to grip tightly onto her arms so as to stop herself from running out across to her mother and embracing her. No matter how much she yearns for her touch, the warmth and familiarity of her hugs and reassuring tone of her voice, Lucina knows that Robin would only be confused -- and probably very concerned -- if she were to reveal herself as the future version of the babe in her arms.

"Milady."

Lucina looks up and back through the gap in the shrubs at the sound of another familiar voice, watching as Robin turns and faces Frederick coming to a stop beside her. For a brief second she sees him give a small smile to the bundle in Robin's arms, before turning his gaze back onto the blue haired woman herself.

"Are we enjoying the sunshine?" He asks. Robin responds with a smile, glancing back down at her child as she replies.

"I thought Lucina would benefit from being out in the fresh air for a while. That, and she seems to really have a thing about birds whenever they fly past the window lately. I haven't seen how she reacts to them whilst outside just yet."

"The girl already has dreams to fly. Perhaps you’ve found a future Pegasus Flyer within your daughter."

"If she does become one then I won't know where she gets it from," Robin says, a light laugh attached to her words. "Both Chrom and myself are the most awful of flyers."

"Oh, I know his Lordship is," Frederick replies. "I helped to try and teach both him and his sisters to fly on a Pegasus when they were younger. Emmeryn was able to master the skill very quickly. Your husband, on the other hand? Let's just say that there was more than one occasion in which I feared for his safety whenever he managed to get himself more than two feet off the ground."

The sound of Robin’s laughter rings out again, la stray piece of hair escapes from her tied back hair as she shakes her head slightly.

"Speaking of my rather clumsy husband," She continues. "Am I right in assuming that he’s sent you to check up on me once he discovered I wasn't sitting with Lucina in the nursery?"

"No, actually. His Lordship was still busy pooling ideas together over the maps when he dismissed me. It was I who happened to notice you out here."

Even from where she's kept hidden, Lucina can still see how her mother's smile seems to fall ever so slightly at Frederick’s words. Robin lets out a sigh, her shoulders slumping somewhat, and Lucina can't help but to lean a little closer as her own curiosity continues to consume her.

"He's still worrying himself over the rumours of what the Valmese are planning, isn't he?" Lucina hears Robin ask.

"He is indeed."

Robin's smile seems to fall completely, and a crease forms across her brow as she contemplates the current situation they're involved with.

"Do you believe it could be anything serious?" She asks, turning away from Frederick and instead focusing her attention upon a spot ahead of herself. Beside her Frederick shifts, the sound of movement from his armour filling the air between them for a brief moment.

"I believe there's every possibility that it could grow to become so, yes. But then, I also believe we must always be cautious whenever such reports arrive before us. It could be nothing, I however prefer that we do not take such a risk."

Lucina watches Robin nod, before letting her gaze fall towards at the babe in her arms once more.

"I know he wants to travel to Ferox to learn more information himself this time, doesn't he?"

"That is one of his ideas, yes."

"Did he also tell you that I offered to go along with him?" Robin asks. She watches as the baby squirms slightly to get more comfortable in her arms, before turning back to face Frederick again. "He wouldn't hear of such a suggestion, of course. Yet I still can’t help but to feel as if it would be better if we both were to go together if he intends to go at all."

"He did mention that, yes," Frederick answers. Lucina can see the brief hesitation in his actions, how he quickly masks them from Robin by putting his hands behind his back and fixing his posture so that he stands a little straighter beside her. "I can see the reasonings for his concerns. His Lordship wishes for the safety of both your daughter and yourself. It is of no secret to anyone that he has grown all the more cautious when it comes to both of your safety. Especially with the troubles you both went through to have little Lucina in the first place."

Lucina's eyes widen at Frederick's words, surprise washing over her in such a way that she almost misses when Robin responds.

"A difficulty in conceiving and carrying a child bears no affect to protecting and being there for my husband and King whenever he needs me," She says, tone sounding almost offended. "I am more than capable of looking after myself. Not to mention that the maids have already expressed that they are very willing and happy to take care of Lucina should the need to do so ever arise. I also know for a fact that I can be of some use when it comes to such tasks. I didn’t become your tactician throughout the last war for nothing, after all."

"That is also something I have tried to get his Lordship to see for himself."

Robin raises an eyebrow towards Frederick, signalling for him to continue.

“I believe his Lordship sometimes forgets as of late how capable you actually are on both the battlefield and within diplomatic circumstances,” He says, before letting out a brief sigh. “I think if you really intended to follow him on this, all he needs is some reminding and convincing of those traits. He is, after all, still new at being a father, just as you are at being a mother. It is expected for him to be anxious over certain things. The timing of these rumours does not aid with those anxieties.”

Lucina watches as Robin’s gaze falls back onto the girl in her arms, waiting for a long moment before shaking her head once again and responding.

“I’ll bring the suggestion back up to him again if he says anything more about it,” She says, reaching with one hand to brush her hand lightly against her daughters head where her hair is still slowly growing. “The sooner we can understand more for ourselves the truth about what’s happening, the better. Things need to return back to the calm and peace we’ve been living in in time for Lissa and Vaike’s wedding.”

“Indeed.”

Robin and Frederick continue to speak, yet they begin to walk together as they do so, moving further and further away until eventually Lucina can’t hear them anymore. Still she remains where she is hidden however, giving herself a moment to gather her thoughts at all she’s just heard.

Lucina already suspected that the rumours of the Valmese Empire planning action against them were of the same nature of the events that had unravelled in her own timeline, yet hearing Robin and Frederick talk about Chrom’s desire to learn more by heading to Ferox somewhat cemented her assumptions of the truth. A coldness sweeps over her, knowing that the problems involving the Valmese is only the beginning of a much bigger danger.

Her hand grips on the handle to the sword beside her tightly, Falchion lying proudly by her hip as always. She knows that it is only a matter of time before the Shepherds are banded together once again, but she doesn’t know just how deep their journey will lead them this time around. Lucina had let herself believe she had changed their fate when she had saved Emmeryn from her assassination, yet that success was short lived when Emmeryn still managed to die, a pinnacle event that had led to Lucina questioning for a long while whether fate really could be changed, or if it was instead just all predetermined.

There is one thing Lucina is certain of, however. This time, it won’t just be her parents and the Shepherds fighting for peace and safety. She would be too, and by taking a much more centre role than she had before.

Grima needed to be stopped before whoever it is that awakens it finds the key to do so, and Lucina fully intends to protect against them unleashing such destruction upon the world.

And if she can, Lucina fully hopes to save the lives of both her mother and father this time around, too.

* * *

 

**_ \+ I _ **

Lucina never intended for them to discover the truth about her identity. Yet when she saw the blade almost strike her father down, she felt herself move into action automatically. She leapt into the fray, sword clashing against the silver blade of that of the enemies, and without even bearing it any second thought, screamed out loud for her father in an attempt to warn him of the attack.

At the time her main concern had been saving his life, yet now, facing her fathers astonished expression at finally hearing the truth, all she can feel is apprehension creep over her. The feeling was also accompanied by relief as at least now, she could finally let the secret she had been holding back for years crumble away.

The next moment her father speaks, Lucina can't stop the way her tears freely fall down her cheeks. As her relief grows at realising his reaction was one of shock mixed with happiness she falls into his arms, sobbing against his chest once she's enveloped in the familiar comfort of his arms.

Finally, after what feels like so long she doesn't feel so alone anymore. She's still unsure about where the others from her timeline have ended up, and there’s still the new future ahead to worry about, but for now having her father before her and knowing who she is is enough. It's exactly the puzzle piece that has been missing in her life for so long.

"Chrom ... ?"

At the sound of the curious voice both Chrom and Lucina part from the embrace, looking in the direction of where Robin is now standing, a highly confused stretched out across her face.

"Do you ... want to fill me in on what’s happening here?" She asks her husband, before gesturing her hand in the direction where Lucina still remained close by his side. "Who were you just hugging?"

Lucina feels an arm wrap around her back, and the familiar sense of security that sparks through her body at the touch warms her completely. She fights the urge to smile, anxiety emerging from the pit of her stomach over what her mother’s reaction to the truth would be.

"What do you think?" Chrom asks, causing Lucina to turn and look up at him. She notices that he's smiling, the same smile she remembers him wearing within her own timeline upon the rare occasions where something in particular would amuse him. "Can we tell her your secret, Lucina?"

"Lucina?" Robin asks, sounding even more bewildered. "As in, the same as our daughter's name, Lucina? I was under the impression that it wasn't all that common ..."

The arm around Lucina’s back moves, and instead, she feels a pressure settle upon her shoulders as Chrom sets his hands there. She looks over her shoulder at him once again once more, seeing him nod as he squeezes her shoulders reassuringly, pushing her a slight distance away in a silent signal to approach Robin.

"It isn't. Robin, love, look at her eyes. Everything will be clear -- err, well, clearer -- if you do."

Hesitantly Robin moves forward, and Lucina takes a few steps before stopping. She stands rigidly before her, watching as Robin exchanges an unsure look towards Chrom as she moves before finally settling her attention on Lucina. Her eyes narrow, face leaning close towards Lucina's as she searches her eyes for whatever sign in it is she's trying to look for. When she notices, Robin lets out a startled gasp.

"But that's ..."

"It's identical." Chrom responds, sensing his wife's confusion.

"How though?" She asks. Lucina hears footsteps behind her when her father moves forward, resting his hands upon her shoulders again.

"She's the same, Robin. She's our daughter."

The words cause a warmth to settle deep within Lucina, yet she does not feel quite like she can relax. Her eyes are trained upon her mother, who although confused Lucina can see the cogs of her mind turning, as if trying to find a logical explanation for what's happening. All of a sudden something seems to click together, and Robin's expression quickly grows alarmed as she flicks her gaze between the both of them.

"But what about our little girl back at the castle? If this is Lucina, then what's come of our baby? Is she safe? Is she in danger --"

"Your baby is perfectly fine," Lucina cuts in, aiming to calm the growing panic from her mother. Robin's attention settles on her, watching as if she can't quite believe what it is that's standing before her. "She's still in the castle, and in the safe hands which you left her in. My being her doesn't interfere or harm her in any way, I assure you."

There's a brief pause as Robin continues to assess Lucina, but at least the tension which had built up in her shoulders with her worry has eased. She expects her mother to question how it is the two Lucina's can exist in the same timeline, yet something seems to clear in Robin's mind, as if the very notion was one of which she was no stranger to experiencing.

"Her story is a complicated one, yet it checks out. She is our daughter, Robin," Chrom says, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "Can't you see it?"

Another pause, and Lucina begins to wonder if maybe this revelation is too much for her. Yet if there is one thing about her mother she knows well it is that Robin is a surprising woman. Robin steps forward, closer to Lucina and watching her as she moved. For a second she seems to glance over her face -- her features, her expressions -- before finally, a slow smile begins to tug at her lips.

"I must admit --" She begins, reaching forward to lightly touch at a strand of Lucina's hair. " -- The hair does somewhat give it away. I don't think anyone besides your father has such a deep colour to it. Well, that is apart from our daughter. And ... now you."

Lucina's mouth falls open slowly, the action causing Robin's delicate smile to grow ever so slightly. Her eyes seem to glint, as if they were shining over with unshed tears, and slowly, she pulls her hand away, letting Lucina's hair fall back into place.

"You really _are_ her. Our little princess. Our Lu."

It's the nickname that breaks her, and suddenly Lucina finds herself falling forward into her mothers arms, surprising the other woman and unsteadying her slightly.

"Oh, mother," She cries, wrapping her arms tightly around Robin's waist as she lets her own tears fall once more. " _Father._ I've missed you both so much."

As Robin's arms slide to wrap around her daughter Chrom moves beside her, exchanging a glance with his wife. Without speaking he wraps one arm around Robin and the other around Lucina, his hold on the both of them tight and grounding, reassuring even.

"It's okay," He says, shushing his daughters cries in the same way he does when he's trying to quieten the babe that sleeps back at the castle. "It's okay. You've found us now. Both your mother and I are here."

"You're our daughter, Lu," Robin says, burying her nose into Lucina's hair. "And we love you. We always have, and we always will. Even when you surprise us like this."

Lucina tries to let out a small chuckle at that, her hands gripping tighter where she's grasping at both of her parents robes. Their embrace is everything she's been searching for, and for the first time in years, she feels like she's finally found her home.


End file.
